Cyclarchal
General info Cyclarchal is a language that used by race of human-beholder hybrids - Cyclarchons. Psychology of this creatures caused a grammar of the language to be egocentric and very depending on evidentiality. Classification and Dialects Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Writing System Alphabet ' - ʔ̮ *Sintatic types of compound words: **'NN' - n'oun-'''n'oun; **'''NV - n'oun-'''v'erb; **'''VN - v'erb-'''n'oun; **'''VV - v'erb-'''v'erb. *Semantic types of compound words: **'''C&A - copulative and appositional; **'EnC&ExC' - endocentric and exocentric. Also this letters also can be optionally used in transliteration of foreign words, also ῐ used in digraphs, that stand for palatal consonants. Grammar Nouns Nouns in Cyclarchal have following grammatical features: *'Grammatical number'. There are five grammatical numbers: **'Singular number' - this grammatical number is used with a single countable object. Also known as neuter number because also used by default with roots that states for uncountable nouns. **'Singulative number' used with single defined portion of an uncountable noun. **'Collective number' used to mark set/collection/compound and other types of the unification of the same plural countable nouns. Singular, singulative and collective number united into '''singular numeral category' (SNC).'' **'Paucal number' has two ways of usage. ***It can be used with plural countable objects in amount of 12 and less, in this case paucal number belong to plural numeral category (PNC). ***The second way of usage of this number is to mark a minority of previously mentioned collective nouns, in this case paucal number belong to SNC. **'Plural number' has two ways of usage. ***It can be used with plural countable objects in amount of more then 12, in this case plural number belong to PNC. ***The second way of usage of this number is to mark a majority of previously mentioned collective nouns, in this case plural number belong to SNC. *'Genus' is an peculiar feature of Cyclarchal, that can be compared with grammatical gender, however, they are not interchangeable because genus is not lexical feature. Genus express how close is relation of speaker with this object. There are five genera in Cyclarchal: **'I' — unalienable belongings of speaker, including the speaker-self as person. **'II' — alienable belongings of speaker. **'III' — things, that do not belong to speaker, but are useful to him/her. **'IV' — things, that do not belong to speaker and are useless to him/her. **'V' — abstract conceptions. *'Relation status (RS)': satisfaction/dissatisfaction, love/hate, interest/ignorance, pleasure/disgust are the main pairs of opposite feelings, that can be expressed by by relation status, however the are more of them, and this feature strongly depends on context of statement. Definiteness: *'Indefinite' - firstly mentioned noun, general concept. *'Definite medial' - previously mentioned general concept. *'Definite distal' - certain previously mentioned object, that is not in vision of speaker, or no longer exists. *'Definite proximal' - certain previously mentioned object, that is in vision of speaker and receiver of message. Morphology Nouns in declined with use of circumfixes. Prefix marks number and genus of the word, while postfix marks its grammatical case, relation status and numeral category. Article Adjectives Adjectives declined to reduced number of cases, type, comparison degree and evidentiality. Verbs Syntax Lexicon Example text Category:Languages